No Coincidences: KotOR Saga, Part V
by Windwalker57
Summary: After defeating the Sith Triumvirate, Meetra Surik has learned that there is another group of Jedi still alive, and goes to Dantooine to meet them. The war may be over, but the True Sith are still out there. Meetra must go to find Revan, while her students join the crew of the Shifting Shadow to begin the work of reconstruction. Sequel to And the Echoes Travel.
1. Dusk

**Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic was developed by BioWare and published by Lucasarts.**

* * *

The door slid open, and two unusual groups of Jedi met for the first time. Both groups had seven members, mostly young men and women. The Jedi Remnant inside the Council chamber were standing separately: four in an arc at the back wall, and three off to the side. The Lost Jedi in the doorway were clustered behind their leader: Meetra Surik, exiled from the Order eleven years ago. Neither side spoke; they stood still, sizing each other up. Both groups had known this meeting was coming for some time, but still, they were nervous.

The brunette woman at the center-left of the group of four took a deep breath, spread her hands, and smiled. "Welcome, Master Meetra. I am Belaya, acting Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

 _Master Meetra?_ Meetra mentally shook herself. "Greetings, Master Belaya."

Belaya held up a hand. "Before we continue, I know you went to Malachor. Is there any remaining threat? Are any of you hurt, do you need anything?"

Meetra shook her head. "As far as I know, there is no immediate danger. Kreia and Sion are both dead. We've taken care of our injuries on the flight back here. Really, all we need is rest. It's been one crisis after another, and it's good to have a little time to breathe."

"Indeed it is." Belaya realized that Meetra and her students were still standing in the doorway. "Forgive me, I'm every bit as nervous as you are. Come in! Introductions are in order." She indicated the brown-furred Cathar standing to her left. "This is Juhani, my partner. To my right are Bastila Shan and Jolee Bindo."

"Impossible!" blurted the tall, blonde man behind Meetra.

Meetra winced. "Mical gets a little excited when it comes to Jedi history. Please, proceed. You're the new Jedi Council?"

"By process of elimination," Jolee snorted. "As far as we know, we're the only fully trained Jedi still alive. We were all Knights." He gestured to the trio standing off to the side. "These young upstarts were our Padawans, until they were knighted a few days ago. Dak Vesser, there, was mine. The other two are Yuthura Ban, Juhani's pupil…" the tall, violet-skinned Twi'lek woman bowed her head, "…And Dustil Onasi, who was Belaya's."

"Pleased to meet you." Meetra smiled and nodded at the newly-minted Knights. "Allow me to introduce my students: Mical, Visas Marr, Atton Rand, Bao-Dur, Brianna Kae, and Mira."

"From what we've heard, you trained them well." Belaya smiled. "Carth told you we've been watching, but that's hardly a polite way to get to know someone. It's just about noon; let's sit down together and eat. You have a story to tell, and so do we."

* * *

They began at the Mandalorian Wars, and took turns speaking, moving forward in time and adding threads to the narrative.

"Wait, wait a minute." Yuthura frowned skeptically. "Goto was a _droid?_ "

Bao-Dur nodded. "An advanced model, designed for infrastructure planning. He had severe programming damage from trying to process a contradictory command. I'm not sure exactly how big his organization was; he had some flesh-and-blood underlings, but all we saw of them were the Exchange on Telos and Nar Shaddaa. I think everywhere else, he was just slicing local droids and computer systems, or using the HK-50s. From what you've told me about Lorso, I would guess the deal with Czerka was his major source of funds and information."

Lunch ended, and they kept on talking.

"…And then, Master Meetra dropped us into this mountain valley, no prep, no gear, just our sabers, a ration bar, and two bottles of water," Mira said.

Juhani's eyes lit up. "Did you find the cave?"

"We did," Brianna said. She smiled softly. "I found Arren Kae-my mother-among the names in the lower chamber. It was a special moment, standing there, wearing her robes, carving my own name by hers."

The tale lasted right through the evening. Two more people arrived, new apprentices just beginning their training. Meetra had Bastila mention Shasa while talking about Manaan, and was delighted to meet Moza again. The Jedi had to laugh at just how close their paths had come to crossing, and on how many occasions.

Meetra shook her head. "So, all I had to do was just sit still on Citadel Station, and you'd have come right to me then. We could have saved almost a year."

Bao-Dur shook his head. "If you'd done that, you'd never have met me, Handmaiden, or Mira. You _might_ have run into Mical when you returned to Dantooine. And Visas…"

"I would probably have been killed trying to capture you." The Miraluka chuckled. "Master, I met them on Katarr, before I even felt you through the Force! I knew they were Jedi, but I thought Darth Nihilus killed them. No one else had survived him."

"You did." Meetra smiled and squeezed Visas' shoulder. "I'm fairly sure we've got a strong case for destiny. This can't have all been chance."

The Jedi laughed and talked, growing closer together, more comfortable with each other. As the evening wore on, they broke off into smaller groups. Meetra sat back and watched. Bao-Dur was in an intense discussion with Dak and Moza, using a couple of datapads with what looked like a map and graphs. Atton was talking with Dustil, hands moving to describe some flight maneuver; the younger man was nodding. It was working… they were getting along. Meetra got up and walked away from the table to gaze out the window.

Jolee stepped up beside her. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Meetra pursed her lips. "Kreia told me I must, and I believe her. The Sith are still out there. It was _always_ them, from the Exar Kun War, right through the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War and this last conflict. Revan is trying to stop them, and he needs help. I thought I might need to stay long enough to get my Padawans situated. But I think they'll be all right with you."

"They're good people, both groups," Jolee agreed. "They're still very young, though."

"They're the same age I was when I first followed Revan," Meetra said.

"That's very young," Jolee repeated.

Meetra chuckled ruefully. "Yeah." She sighed. "I need to speak with the Council."

Jolee nodded. "We expected as much. Your Padawans should get settled in, and you all should get some rest. Wait one day. Tomorrow, the kids will get the ship patched up and stocked. We'll discuss your Padawans; we could certainly use your insight before you leave. The _Hawk_ will be ready for you by tomorrow evening."

Meetra and the others found beds waiting for them in the living quarters. She expected to be restless, but Meetra dropped right off to sleep; the past months had been thoroughly exhausting. She dreamed of a dark planet, oceans whipped into a fury by the wind, beneath a roiling sky even stormier than Malachor. She didn't recognize the place, but she knew in her bones that she'd find Revan there.

* * *

Light was streaming in the windows when Meetra sat up in bed. She checked her chrono to find it was just after eleven. She rose, dressed, and headed out. Just outside the door, she heard Belaya calling her name. The acting Grand Master was standing with her hands folded, wearing a slightly guilty smile. "We decided to let you sleep, after all you've been through. The Council is waiting to speak with you, and the others are getting the _Hawk_ ready for your voyage. We've got a meal waiting."

"Thank you," Meetra laughed. "I'll follow you."

Belaya waved her toward one of the old dormitory common rooms. The other Council members were sitting around a round table, with a pot of coffee and a platter of crisp-skinned sausages atop a pile of fried potatoes, peppers, and onions. Meetra brightened. "Is this…?"

"Dak's bangers and hash, yes," Belaya nodded. "We thought you should get in on the tradition." She smiled faintly. "Not to mention, you've been eating from the _Hawk_ 's synthesizers."

Meetra took a while to just sit and enjoy the taste of a fresh-cooked meal. They ate and talked of happier days, old stories of training on Dantooine. After a while, the food ran out, and so did the small talk. Belaya leaned back in her seat. "So, Meetra. You're going on, and your Padawans are staying behind. Let's talk about them."

"I'm not really sure what you should do." Meetra rubbed her cheek. "If you go by the burden they've had to carry, the darkness they fought, I would think they've effectively passed the Trials already, much like Yuthura, Dak, and Dustil. In terms of skill, Mical and Visas are Knight-level. But they have less than a year's experience being Jedi, and that's not long enough."

Juhani nodded. "It has been strange for us, training Padawans who are the same age as we are. Dak and Yuthura were in the same _clan_ as Belaya and I, ten years ago. But it worked-largely because we already had trust. That is what worries me."

Meetra smiled. "They'll listen to what you have to say. I gave them the same education in Jedi philosophy I had. They will listen, but they will also make their own decisions, like I did. They don't always agree with me, you know."

"So tell us about them." Jolee leaned forward, arms folded. "Before we started training our Padawans, Juhani and I spoke with Vrook and Quatra. It's customary for a Padawan's new master to consult with the old one."

Meetra took a moment to think. "I'd say it's time for them to start getting outside their comfort zone. Obviously, they've faced danger, fought the dark side and risked their lives more than once. But they've always been working together as a team, with the same partner. They need to be separated. Split them up, get them to work on the restoration. I wouldn't assign them a permanent master just yet; you don't know them well enough. Switch them around a bit, then see how things work."

The discussion was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Belaya glanced up. "Enter."

Dustil walked in and bowed politely. "Master Meetra, repairs to the _Ebon Hawk_ are complete. The wingtip turrets were completely unsalvageable, so Bao-Dur and I removed them to save weight. We're stocking the ship with as many supplies as she can hold."

"Thank you," Meetra said. Dustil bowed again and left the room; Meetra nodded. "If you train my people the way you trained him, I have nothing to worry about." She grinned. "I'll worry anyway, of course."

"Of course," Belaya agreed, smiling.

They spoke for another two hours, discussing the details of Meetra's Padawans and their new assignments. The _Hawk_ was fully prepped in time for supper. They ate heartily, discussing their first few months' worth of plans for the restoration. As the meal wound down, Bastila asked to speak with Meetra alone. Meetra agreed and followed Bastila back to her suite in the dormitory.

Bastila opened the door, turned back, and put a finger to her lips. The two women tiptoed to the back bedroom, where Bastila cracked the door. A little boy, two or three years old, was fast asleep in the bed. T3 was watching silently from a corner of the room; he let out a soft chirp of greeting. Bastila smiled, led the way to the sitting room and waved Meetra to a chair.

"Vaner is going to be handsome when he gets older," Meetra chuckled.

Bastila smiled. "He's pretty handsome now. He's a wonderful child, happy and clever. He is _quite_ a handful, though. Vaner loves exploring, and he's an expert at getting into mischief. Which is to be expected; he is his father's son."

Meetra leaned back in her seat. "When I was exiled, I thought about finding a place, a man, and settling down, starting a family. At first, I wasn't over losing Ree-my Padawan and lover-who died at Malachor. Later on…" Meetra shook her head. "I couldn't sit still. There were people that needed help, and I could help, even without the Force. Every time, I would tell myself, no more, but every time, I'd hear rumors of trouble, and off I'd go."

"Just like Revan." Bastila made a face. "When he told me he had to go, I knew he wouldn't be convinced otherwise. I had at least persuaded him to take me with him, but then…" She smiled and jerked her head in the direction of the sleeping child. "He told me that he had to leave everything he loved behind, that it would weaken him in the battles he faced, but I fear that he had a deeper reason. As his memories returned, he was afraid that he was no longer Jace, the man I fell in love with. I think he wanted to leave before Jace was completely gone." Bastila looked down, shaking her head. "It wasn't true. He was different, but the strength, the kindness, the bravery, even the sense of humor, those were all the same. Jace was a false history, a soldier who never was. I loved the man beneath, the Jedi who taught me, the hero who saved me." She sighed. "I have something for you."

Bastila walked to a footlocker in the corner, lifted the lid, and reached inside to raise the false bottom. She retrieved a bundle, then unwrapped the black cloth to reveal Revan's mask. "I have kept this, ever since the day I bonded myself to Revan on the bridge of his ship. If any of his memories are still lost to him, I believe they will return when he wears the mask again." T3 rolled out of the bedroom, stopping at Bastila's side. Bastila took a data card from her pocket, then knelt and slotted it into a port on the astromech's head. "Holos of Vaner; Revan has never seen him." Bastila took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "Give him a message from me. Tell him… Tell him I still don't doubt that he is coming for me."

Meetra smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Bastila." She took the mask; Meetra and T3 left as Bastila sat back down, remembering.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ was on the plains in front of the Enclave, shining in the light of the setting sun. Meetra boarded the freighter with T3 trundling along behind. The entire starboard dormitory was packed floor-to-ceiling with supplies; HK-47 was doing some last-minute maintenance in the garage. Her Padawans were in the main hold, waiting to say goodbye.

Brianna bit her lip. "Master, before you leave, I have a question. I have thought over everything we know about Kreia, everything she told you. I must ask… Was she Arren Kae? Was she my mother?"

Meetra sighed. "I think so, Brianna, but we may never know for certain. If there are answers about her, about the wars, you must find them for yourself." Brianna nodded sadly and lowered her head; Atton put his arm around her shoulders.

Meetra took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, this is it. When you walk down that ramp, I won't be your Master anymore. You have all come such a long way since I met you. You have accomplished so much, taken on a burden no one would dare expect you to. I am _so_ proud of all of you. But now the real work begins." Meetra felt the lump rising in her throat. "Kreia told me something before she died… I asked her if all this had been a test. She said all life is a test, and she was right. Your task is to go out into the galaxy as Jedi, take on the responsibilities of the Order. Keep the peace we've fought so hard to bring, and stand as protectors of the Republic. It's a gigantic challenge, but you're up to it." She smiled. "I know, because you were all Jedi before I even met you."

Meetra walked around the room, stopping first by Bao-Dur. "You were using your skills to heal worlds left broken by war, bringing life back to Telos." She looked to Mira. "You were listening to the lost souls scattered by the conflict; you brought them together, and brought them hope." Meetra smiled at Brianna. "You were protecting the knowledge of the Order, so that it might enlighten future generations." Next came Mical. "You, too, were preserving the Order's history, as well as serving the Republic." Meetra knelt down and took Visas' hands. "You wanted to use your abilities to help young people move toward their future. Now, you will." She turned to the companion who had been with her the longest, the first of her new Padawans. "And you, Atton… you were waiting. Waiting for a chance to do the right thing, and make her sacrifice mean something. You have that chance now."

The Padawans were all visibly upset; Visas rose. "Thank you, Master Meetra. May the Force be with you." She bowed, turned, and left the ship.

One by one, the others did the same. Mical was the last; he hesitated, then spoke. "I know I can't convince you to take me with you. I'm so sorry. If I had been strong enough to tell you sooner, we could have had more time." He swallowed hard. "Meetra, wherever your journey takes you, know always that I love you, and that I am thinking of you."

Meetra crossed the room and kissed him fiercely. "Every moment, every second, I'm going to be fighting to come back to you." She smiled, even as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Take care, Mical, and take care of them for me."

He nodded. "Until we meet again, Master. May the Force be with you." He bowed and walked away.

Meetra took a moment to pull herself together; T3 rolled up with HK following. "So, it's just you two now, eh?"

"Correction: Actually, Jedi, it is only T3," HK said. "My orders are to remain with Mistress Bastila and the child, until he is older. Then, I will return to my Master."

Meetra grinned and put her hands on her hips. "You knew your history the whole time, didn't you?"

"Reply: In point of fact, I did _not_ know the whole time. T3 unlocked my memory more than ten hours after you brought me online. Until then, I had no idea of my relevance." Meetra imagined HK to be smiling smugly. "Although you were never our Master, you led well, and thus have earned our respect."

T3 warbled. "Translation: My counterpart reminds me that I have one more duty to perform before you depart." T3 rolled to the cockpit with Meetra and HK following. The astromech plugged into the navicomputer.

"Command: access navicomputer voiceprint protocol." HK's voice changed to one Meetra remembered well, though she hadn't heard it in ten years. "Recitation: voiceprint ID: walk the harder path."

The navicomputer chimed; a large cluster of new systems appeared on the galactic map, in the Unknown Regions beyond the Outer Rim. HK turned to Meetra. "Statement: Jedi, the _Hawk_ 's systems are fully online. I hope you continue to defy the odds." He bent down to T3. "I'm counting on you. You know how badly these Jedi need droids to look after them."

T3 tooted agreement; Meetra smiled. "Thank you, HK. You'd better go." Meetra began plotting a course as HK headed for the boarding ramp.

The Padawans had gathered a short distance from the ship; HK moved to join them. The ramp lifted as the engines whined to life. The ship lifted and accelerated away, picking up speed as it moved away. The _Ebon Hawk_ headed directly into the sunset for a moment before climbing high into the deep blue twilight. They watched until the tiny dot of the freighter's engines disappeared; Visas let out a dry sob and pulled Mical into a tight hug.

Mical's mouth tightened. "We're never going to see her again, are we?"

"I'm sorry." Visas shook her head. "We're on our own now."

"No, we're not." Mical drew himself up. "Let's go speak to the Council. Tomorrow, our new path awaits us."

* * *

 **A/N: So, our heroes have come together at long last. Up next, the rebuilding begins...**


	2. Dawn

**Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords was developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Lucasarts.**

* * *

The _Shifting Shadow_ flared to a landing at the Jedi Enclave, the late-morning sun glinting off the silver-and-black hull. Belaya walked out of the Council chamber and waited at the edge of the pad. The ramp lowered; Dustil and Yuthura stepped out and bowed. Belaya hugged her former Padawan. "Welcome back. Did your voyage go well?"

Dustil smiled. "Very." He turned toward the ship, where Visas had just reached the bottom of the ramp.

A boy of seven or eight leaned out from behind the Miraluka. Belaya met his eyes and he ducked back before shyly peeking out again. Visas smiled, reached down, and ruffled the boy's hair. "This is Max. He's not too sure about all this."

"Don't mind him, he'll warm up to you." A girl, perhaps twelve, came down the ramp. "He was hiding from Miss Visas when we took off a week ago, and now he's practically adopted her." She walked up to Belaya, started to offer her hand, caught herself, and bowed. "I am Lyra Solvan, of Chandrila. You are Master Belaya?"

"I am," Belaya replied. "And you are a very well-mannered young woman. Welcome to the Jedi Enclave."

Lyra stepped past Belaya and looked up at the restored building. She smiled. "It looks different, but I remember this place."

Belaya brightened. "You were a Jedi youngling?"

"When I was little." Lyra shrugged. "My parents gave me to the Order when I was a year old. When the Jedi began to disappear, the Republic returned the younglings to their families. I didn't have the chance to really start my training."

"Then, welcome back, Lyra." Belaya smiled at the boy, who had come out from behind Visas to look around. "Max, I think you'll like it here."

Max didn't say anything, but he nodded slightly, as if thinking it over. Belaya clapped her hands together. "Follow me. I'll show you around, and you can get settled in. You won't start training for a few days yet."

Belaya led them around the Enclave, pointing out the various training rooms and living spaces. Out on the grounds, a dozen or so preteens and teenagers were seated in a semicircle on the grass, listening to Mical tell a tale from the Order's history. He nodded hello as the others went by. Inside, there was an odd, muffled noise coming from one of the old classrooms. Belaya opened the door and was blasted by the cacophony that always accompanies a group of young children. Bastila and Shasa were trying to keep track of Vaner and ten other rambunctious kids between three and six years old. Several of the children were working together to build a tower from blocks. Others were watching a holovid of some kind, and Vaner and another little boy were chasing each other holding toy starfighters.

Bastila smiled to the new visitors, then her eyes went wide. She spun and called a warning to her son. Too late: Vaner and the other child ran right through the hologram and knocked down the tower of blocks. The room erupted into chaos. Bastila burst into exasperated laughter as she and Shasa tried to quiet the kids down. She waved dismissively and Belaya closed the door, chuckling.

Max's eyes had gone wide, seeing the roomful of children; Visas noticed and crouched down. "Once you've seen your room and put your things away, you can come back here with the others. Do you think you'd like that?"

"Yeah!" Max squeaked.

It was the first time the boy had spoken since landing; the Jedi all smiled. Belaya patted Max's head. "You two go on up with Visas. I'll see you at lunchtime."

The two new arrivals trotted off with the Miraluka. Belaya looked at the two young Knights and raised her eyebrows. Yuthura shook her head wonderingly. "She's amazing. Visas felt Max from _orbit_ over Corulag, and guided us right to him. He was scared, but she really put him at ease."

Belaya was nodding. "Jolee told me the same thing, after his mission with her. They went out and found three of the teens Mical's teaching now. He says Visas is wonderful with kids, a good teacher and counselor."

"It's amazing that someone could go through so much hardship, and still come out a warm, caring person." Dustil smiled.

Yuthura blushed, then leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "You're a shameless flatterer." She glanced back at Belaya. "We're both very impressed with Visas. Master, I would like to take her as my Padawan."

"You should make a formal request to the Council the next time we're assembled, but I don't think there will be any objection." Belaya folded her arms, drummed the fingers of one hand against her opposite bicep. "A couple of the others have spoken to me as well. It's about time we assigned the Padawans to permanent masters." She smiled. "I'm taking Mical. It's good to be Grand Master, you get first pick."

Dustil chuckled. "So, any word from the others?"

Belaya rubbed her chin. "Most recent message I got was from Jolee, traveling with Brianna. They're chasing rumors of surviving Jedi. Apparently, they might not all be rumors."

* * *

The G-wing shuttle cruised into the landing pattern over Onderon. Brianna synced the autopilot to the approach beacon and toggled the comm. "Iziz Approach, this is the Jedi courier _Khoonda_ , requesting a docking berth and clearance to land."

The viewscreen lit up; Captain Kadron smiled broadly. "Good morning, Jedi. I've saved you some time; you're cleared direct to the Palace, Pad 5."

"If there's a red carpet, I'll set it on fire," Jolee grumbled. "Why does everyone make such a fuss?"

"I dunno…" Kadron replied. "Might be the robes-they're quite fashionable." He grinned. "No red carpet. Just less red tape."

There might not have been a red carpet, but there was one VIP. Queen Talia was waiting at the edge of the pad, wearing her best diplomatic smile. She spread her arms as the Jedi approached. "Greetings from Iziz and Onderon, Master Jolee. Welcome to the Royal Palace."

"Oh, for the love of…" Jolee's voice trailed off until he was muttering under his breath.

The Queen's mask fell away into a genuine grin. "Relax. I'm mostly here because I'm curious. Grand Master Belaya said you wanted to do some research. The Royal Archives are at your disposal, but I did want to know, what are you after?"

Jolee snorted. "I want to read your mother's mail." He smiled at the dumbfounded look on Talia's face. "Queen Galia became fast friends with several of the Jedi who fought on your world, including Nomi Sunrider, who later became Grand Master of the Order. I knew Nomi well-wonderful girl, she was-and she continued to correspond with Galia for decades after they met during the Freedon Nadd Uprising. They relied on each other for advice."

Talia nodded. "I suppose Nomi's insight would be of use-as would my mother's. The curator of the Palace Museum is waiting for you downstairs. By all means, take your time." She clasped her hands. "And now, I must take my leave. Another round of negotiations with Mandalore begins in a few hours, and I need to prepare." She turned and headed into the Palace.

Brianna turned to Jolee. "You didn't mention that you were tracking Jedi in hiding, Master. You didn't mention Vima."

Jolee smiled. "It's just a hunch. Nomi might have consulted with the Council on many issues, but she was always very closed-off when it came to her daughter. She didn't discuss Vima with other Jedi, but I think she may have talked to Galia mother-to-mother." He sighed. "If we don't find any of the old Order before the end of the year, it's time to wrap up. While we're chasing rumors and old tales, the others are doing solid work rebuilding."

* * *

Atton brought the heavy-lifter up beneath the _Trade Mission_ , in orbit above Kashyyyk. The shuttle was hauling a container, and maneuvering with a load was always a little tricky. The pilot matched trajectories with the larger freighter; the _Mission_ 's tractor beam locked onto the container and pulled it into the hold. Atton flew into the docking bay and set down.

"Well done." Juhani smiled at him from the side seat. "That's the last container. Now all we need is our passengers."

A _Ministry_ -class shuttle glided into the bay, dropped its landing gear, and landed smoothly. Two dozen Wookiees emerged, followed by Mira and Mission, who shook their heads. Juhani groaned and headed for the hatch with Atton following. She walked up to Mission. "Where are the children? We met at least a dozen younglings! I thought I had their families convinced, and _none_ chose to come?"

"It wasn't their choice," Mira said bitterly. "The village council is still distrustful of off-worlders. They ruled that no pups may be taken off-world for any reason, including Jedi training, even with their parents' consent. They must wait until they have undergone the _hrrtayyk_ ceremony, the Test of Ascension. That means never under twelve years old, and possibly as old as twenty."

"Remember how long Wookiees live." Mission put her hands on her hips. "A twenty-year-old Wookiee is a very young juvenile. This isn't the end of the world. They left the door open to allow Jedi training here on Kashyyyk, but they'd prefer it was someone they knew and trusted… meaning Jolee, of course." She smiled. "You should have seen Zaalbar argue before the council. He's really growing into a leader."

The Cathar frowned. "We will have to see about this. I'm not sure we can afford to have Jolee tied down to a permanent post, but they don't really know anyone else."

"What about Dak?" Atton asked. "He lived here for a few years, too, right?"

"That isn't long enough for Wookiees," Juhani replied. "They are very slow to trust outsiders. Jolee lived among them for thirty years, and was often a help to their hunters." She crossed her arms. "And Dak is needed elsewhere."

"Yeah, isn't this shipment for him?" Mission asked.

Juhani smiled. "It is indeed. He and the Ithorians are experimenting with several plants from here, for the temperate forests on Telos' northern continent. These farmers have agreed to train Chodo Habat's herd, and some may join the restoration project permanently."

Atton nodded to himself. "It's been nearly a year since we threw the Czerka out. I'm looking forward to seeing what they've accomplished in that time."

* * *

 _It feels good here_. Dak hadn't been sure he'd ever think that about Telos, but the results were plain to see. He stood atop the mountain overlooking the missile bunker in Restoration Zone 38, where Czerka and the Exchange had set up their arms-dealing scheme. He couldn't see the shield. This one restored area had been expanded to several contiguous zones, from a few hundred square kilometers to over a hundred thousand. In another year, rebuilding would start on the capital city of Thani, and the first crops would be planted shortly afterwards. Dak took a deep breath, let it out, and smiled.

"Not bad for three months' work." Bao-Dur stepped up beside Dak. "Once, there were days I doubted that Telos could ever really be brought back. We have a long way to go, but I feel I can see the end. The Ithorians have done amazing work."

"Bao-Dur, give yourself the credit you deserve." Moza was walking up the hill, long arms swinging at his sides. "There is no way we could have ever brought this planet back without your shield designs."

The Zabrak smiled. "I'm very glad you think so. It has been good to use my skills to build something like this, something that brings life instead of destruction." He shook himself. "That's my introspection for the day. What's next on our project list?"

"Young Miss Vao's freighter is arriving in a week," Moza said, checking his datapad. "We'll be moving to Restoration Zone 97, up north. The farmers from Kashyyyk will be training the herd on care of the new flora, after which, we'll begin restoration of the forest zone on the northwest coast." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to feel the planet. "I must admit, there is no way my herd could have accomplished this alone."

Dak nodded to himself. "When they arrive, I will be leaving with them. It's harvest time on Dantooine, and I will be using the opportunity to work with several of the younglings." He clapped Bao-Dur and Moza on the shoulders and smiled. "You're perfectly capable of continuing on your own; both of you were working here long before I ever met you. I will return in time for the next major phase of the restoration. Keep me informed of any developments."

Moza bobbed his head. "We don't have any difficult projects planned in the short term. I'll send you weekly progress reports, unless anything out of the ordinary happens." He looked up to the lights of Citadel Station, glowing through the clouds. "Before you know it, there'll be nothing up there but sky."

* * *

Yun Genda stomped down a corridor in the naval base on Citadel Station. Something was wrong with Sarna. Yun knew it, but couldn't figure out what. Shortly after the victory above Telos, her behavior had changed. Carth-Admiral Onasi-had promoted his fiancée to lieutenant and given her command of a platoon aboard his flagship. Yun himself served as her second-in-command and unit sniper. For the first month, they'd settled into a comfortable routine-training, patrols, the usual fare for peacetime operations on the Rim. The change had seemingly come overnight. She'd become… not withdrawn, but less outgoing than she had been before. Once, Sarna had spent much of her personal time with the troopers in her platoon, or the other officers in the company-everything from vid-shows to rumble-pins to nightclubs and bars, usually with Sarna buying a round or two. Now, she didn't go out on the town with her troopers more than once or twice a month, and when she did, she had one drink, or none at all. Sarna had followed a fairly strict fitness regimen, and that had been cut back as well. She assured him nothing was wrong, but something had changed, and Yun didn't like it.

His comm pinged; it was Admiral Onasi. "Yun, please report to my briefing room."

"Yes, sir. On my way." Yun turned and headed to the command complex in Module 33. Carth was seated standing behind his desk; Sarna was seated at the conference table, wearing a guarded expression. Yun felt a pang of worry, but brushed it aside and came to attention. "Staff Sergeant Genda, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease." Carth stepped out from behind the desk, hands clasped behind his back. "I find myself in an odd position, Sergeant. Ordinarily, I would not feel awkward telling you that I am making personnel changes, but you aren't just fellow troopers. Lieutenant Sarna has just informed me that she is considering resigning her commission. That would make you acting platoon commander until…"

Yun didn't hear the rest. He walked right up to Sarna, and saw that she was crying. He took her hands, and gently lifted her to her feet. She kept her head down, red hair hanging in front of her eyes. "Sarna, what's going on? I have seen you every day over these last few months, and I know something has changed. You love your job, I know you do. Talk to me."

Sarna raised her head, and her face was shining with joy. She took one of Yun's hands in both of hers, and gently pressed it to her belly. Yun's jaw dropped and Sarna pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Yun, I was scared. I didn't find out until I was a month along, and I'd been out drinking every time I had leave; I didn't want to tell you until I knew everything was okay."

"I love you, Sarna, I love you so much…" Yun kissed her, the both of them glowing; they swayed in each other's arms for what seemed like a long time.

Carth cleared his throat; the two broke apart, but neither could quite keep from beaming. The admiral grinned. "Sarna spoke with myself and Bastila about what to expect as a mother, and how to handle being a parent with a military career. It is, sadly, my belief that this posting is too demanding and unpredictable for new parents. I hate to lose you; you're some of the best soldiers I have. I initially recommended that you rotate to a posting in the Core, possibly at one of the major training centers, or resign and look for civilian jobs. However, another possibility came up yesterday." Carth slotted a datacard into the desk and brought up a document on the holodisplay. "Dantooine is in need of skilled troopers. Administrator Adare is integrating the militias into the Republic military as a Reserve brigade. She has asked the Republic to provide several officers. The commanding general is Roland Wann; he's earned himself a star and a command of his own, and there are openings on his headquarters staff. First, he needs someone to lead the Khoonda militia, to replace Captain Zherron, who was killed during the fighting aboard this station. They would prefer someone with police experience. Second, an officer to serve as the official Republic liason to the Jedi Order." He smiled. "Know anyone who fits the bill?"

Sarna's shoulders drooped. "How could they possibly accept us? We were part of the Sith attack force."

"And then you helped defend the Sandral estate against an assault by mercenaries, taking charge of the counterattack." Carth smiled. "On top of that, you have been recommended by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. That tends to smooth things over."

Sarna laughed, then came to attention and saluted. "Admiral, I'd be honored to accept the position."

Carth nodded. "Then it's double congratulations… Major. You too, Captain." The pair's mouths fell open again; Carth chuckled. "Mission is arriving in a few days, then heading on to Dantooine. You can leave with her." He shook their hands. "Allow me to say that it has been an honor to have you both under my command. Goodbye for now, but you can be sure I'll see you in a month or so for the wedding."

Sarna shook her head. "It's been a long way from that chance meeting in a spaceport cantina."

Carth grinned. "Yeah. And we've got just as long a path ahead of us."

Yun looked out the window at the sun rising over the edge of Telos. "So, it really is happily ever after."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Revan and the Exile won the war, and it's up to their followers to win the peace. Only one chapter left...**


	3. Days Past

**Disclaimer: The Star Wars universe was created by George Lucas and expanded on by literally _thousands_ of incredible writers and artists.**

* * *

"So, that's pretty much the end." The storyteller leaned back in his chair by the fire. The Wookiee's chestnut fur was graying at the shoulders and upper chest, but his eyes were still sharp. He smiled down at the dozen or so Wookiee pups sitting in a semicircle. "The last time we were all together was at Sarna and Yun's wedding, a few weeks later. After that, we went our separate ways, though we all kept in touch for years afterward."

"But Chieftain, what happened to everyone?" one of the children asked.

Zaalbar laughed. "It took me two days to tell the story as it was, and that was only during the war!" He grunted. "Mostly, old age happened. Let's see now…" He began ticking off on his fingers. "Mira died a hero, and with a smile on her face to boot. Atton and Brianna were married a year to the day after the battle of Citadel Station. They had two of the tallest children I've ever seen, both great Jedi themselves. Dak took Bao-Dur and Moza as his Padawans; those three were responsible for recreating the Jedi Agricultural Corps. After Telos, they led the reconstruction efforts on Serroco and Eres III, and many other projects. Dustil and Yuthura were the primary teachers at the Enclave for years, along with their Padawans Visas and Shasa. Belaya trained Mical well; he was a great Master in his own right, served on the Council of Coruscant once the Order returned to the Temple."

He shrugged heavily. "Not all the stories turned out so happily-that's the way of things. Juhani was Mira's master, and she took the loss hard. I'm not sure she'd ever have gotten over it if she hadn't had Belaya to lean on. Marks spent years searching old military records, but he was never able to find out who he had been before the Sith made him into a Jedi-hunter. He was able to make peace with that; if you asked him in later years, he'd have told you that the soldier he had been was dead, and Marks was a new person. He served for nearly a century before passing away as the last Navy veteran of the Jedi Civil War. Bastila…" He shook his head. "Bastila became one of the greatest Jedi Masters of her generation, a teacher, leader, and mentor. Vaner grew up handsome and strong, and went into politics, eventually rising to Supreme Chancellor. He married a lovely woman named Emess; they had a son, Bress, and daughter, Reesa, both Force Sensitive. Bastila loved being with her grandchildren, but Vaner told me that for the rest of her life, she'd go out into the Dantooine plains at night, and look up at the stars. As you well know, neither Revan nor Meetra ever came back."

"What about Mission? Jolee? And Sarna and Yun?" one of the pups asked.

Zaalbar shook his head. "The village council was never happy with outsiders living among us. There was tension, especially as the business expanded. Mission didn't like it, but she understood. She eventually bought my share of the company, and left Sirribuck to run the shop here in Rwookrrorro. She and Nate shifted their base of operations to Anchorhead; they eventually married, though they never had any children." He sighed. "Jolee came back here at the very end of his life, returning to his hut in the Shadowlands. I'd visit him from time to time, until one day I just found the hut empty, and never saw him again. Mission and I were the last two left of the _Ebon Hawk_ 's crew. She died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 136, about two hundred years ago. And Sarna and Yun…" He smiled. "They had a beautiful daughter, Thalia May Genda. Little Thalia served in the Khoonda militia, and eventually married another militiaman: Shen and Rahasia's son, who they named Jace, after the man who had brought them together. That family continued on through the years, a long and proud line of Republic soldiers… leading eventually to another trooper named Jace."

Zaalbar nodded to the man leaning against a wroshyr branch at the edge of the firelight. Captain Jace Malcolm shook his head and smiled. "I'll be damned. I knew Jace was a family name with a long history, and I knew that I was descended from the two Generals Genda. But I had no idea my family had any connection to Revan."

"For whatever reason the _Shadow_ and her crew were never as well-known as Revan's companions aboard the _Ebon Hawk_." Zaalbar shrugged. "That's why I made sure to collect as much of the story as I could. History remembers the heroes, and forgets the loyal soldiers who fought at their side. Kind of like you and her, eh?" He jerked his head at the young woman sitting on a log next to Malcolm.

"I should hope not!" Satele Shan glanced up at Malcolm, smiling kindly. "If it weren't for him, I'd have been killed on Korriban. And Alderaan, twice. And at least a dozen times after that. He's just as worthy of recognition as I, not to mention those who've already fallen."

Zaalbar nodded. "Well said." He turned to the pups. "Off to bed, little ones." The young Wookiees began to complain and he silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Bed. Now. You've gotten to stay up hearing the end of the story as it is." The pups scattered back to their homes; Zaalbar walked up to Satele and Malcolm. "So, what did you think of the tale?"

Satele smiled. "It's amazing. I've heard parts before, but not the whole thing, not like that. It's one thing to be taught the history, and quite another to hear of Revan and Bastila and the others as _people_ , flesh and blood, instead of names in a book. It's the difference between knowing that someone existed, and knowing who they were, what they were like."

"If you want to know what Bastila was like, Satele, just look in the mirror." Zaalbar grinned. "Now, we should get some sleep, too. It's a good hike from here to the site of Jolee's old hut."

"How did you know we were going there?" Malcolm asked, frowning.

Zaalbar laughed. "I've been around a while. You're here to see if Jolee left a holocron."

Satele nodded. "We are indeed. Jolee Bindo was one of the wisest and most widely-traveled Jedi in the history of the Order. I hope that he may have some knowledge of the Sith which can help us in this war."

"I thought it would be something like that," Zaalbar said. "You can spend the night in your ship; I'll take you down in the morning."

Satele bowed; she and Malcolm headed back to her courier. As soon as the hatch was shut, Satele began to laugh. "Can you believe it?"

"I know!" Malcolm agreed. "It's amazing, your ancestors and mine fought together. Three hundred years later, and I get orders to the garrison on Korriban, and you just happen to be there, right when the Sith attack."

"Oh, no. That wasn't chance." Satele smiled, wrapping her arms around the tall soldier and pulling him close for a kiss. "If there's one thing that story taught me, it's that our meeting was no coincidence."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: First, thank you, if you've been reading all the way from _Second Chances_.**

 **This bit with Jace Malcolm's heritage is proof the Force exists in the real world. I swear I didn't plan it: I named my Revan 'Jace' using a random name generator. I picked Jace out of 500 male names, and I didn't know anything about SWTOR until two years later, while I was in the middle of writing the Shadow fic. The fact that Commander Malcolm shares the same first name is a total coincidence. Of course, there are no coincidences...**

 **This fic has been a labor of love which I have worked on for just over five years. I had a blast writing it; I certainly hope you've enjoyed reading it. One last time, please, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
